


Haven't We Met Before?

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Allergies, Hospitals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Medication, Multi, Post-Season/Series 09 AU, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Hospital Story AU.Doctor Jimmy Novak meets two children aged seven and three, their Father is worn out beyond belief because the three year old is sick with Pneumonia. He'd never though he'd see them again once their time in the hospital was up. He was wrong.





	Haven't We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Season 1 for Chapter One  
> Post Season 9 Finale with slight AU. Dean was stabbed by Metatron however he managed to hang on For Chapter Two.  
> I don't know much about Medicine so my info has been researched.

While Jimmy was doing his usual rounds, hearing someone bellow out that they needed help always raised his senses to full alert

Running up to the family, consisting of a Father and two sons, one tucked up against his chest the man pleaded

"Help him,"

"What's his name?"

"Sam" The Father answered

"Sammy" The elder boy announced

"Hello Sam, can you hear me? Meg, get a gurney!" Jimmy called over his shoulder knowing his shadow was always there

Sam made a whimper while Cas touched his forehead, the boy spluttered out a dry cough "You've got quite a fever, Sam. Let me and my friend Meg get you better, OK?"

"Leave him alone!" The dirty-blonde haired boy demanded

"Dean!" The Father scolded

"Meg, take Sam to get x-rayed, I think I know what's wrong. Get Amelia to follow you"

Meg nodded racing off, signalling her blonde associate to tail her.

"Where are you taking my Brother!" Dean shouted before Jimmy could leave.

"Dean if you--"

"It's alright Mr..."

"Williams, John Williams, that's Dean," John pointed to the angered boy beside him as Meg took Sam"

"Jimmy Novak, I'll be taking care of your Son," Jimmy knelt down to nearly match Dean's height "Don't worry, Dean. I'll take care of your little Brother"

"Promise!" Dean snapped

"I promise" Jimmy smiled at the little boy, noticing how on-edge he seemed to be "Mr Williams," Jimmy stood up "If you and Dean could stay in the waiting room, I'll have Meg escort you to Sam once he's settled"

John nodded his thanks, Dean was still glaring at Jimmy as the Doctor left.

"Dean, you can't yell like that, you're lucky I didn't spank you for such behaviour. Sam's here to get help and you aren't helping by throwing a tantrum"

"I want Sammy safe!"

"Dean Winchester you will mind your tone of voice" John's marine voice echoed down the corridor, the few people that were there turned their heads slightly but after a moment lost interest

Dean looked as if he was about to sob but he was sitting with his Dad, babies cried and Dean was no baby.

Jimmy returned, hearing what he hoped wasn't John shouting at Dean but his mind quickly returned to Sam

"Meg?"

"There's a small amount of fluid in his lungs, he's said his chest hurts and he wants 'De'"

"That's his older Brother. Hello Sam," Jimmy reverted his voice back to chipper, dealing with children was marginally easier when you used a lighter tone of voice.

"My c-chest hu-urts" Sam broke off into another coughing fit

"I know, we're going to make the pain stop. You'll feel better in now time, you've got a fever of 103.4 so we'll keep you hydrated too, it'll cool your body down"

Sam nodded despite not understanding much of what Jimmy was talking about, drifting away into what appeared to be hugely desired sleep

"Meg, set up Beta-lactam antibiotics for Sam, wheel him into room 13 in Paediatrics. I'm going to finish my run, beeper me when Sam is settled then I will stay with him while you go back and let his family know he'll be alright"

"Under Clarence's protection anyone is" Meg stated while moving Sam again.

Jimmy huffed a breath, "Go, Meg"

Jimmy found himself able to return to Sam in only a few minutes, the young boy was still sleeping peacefully with a nasal tube.

He watched over the little tyke until he heard the thunder of a protective older Brother racing down, Cas halted him, "Whoa, hey little guy"

"Where's Sammy?"

"In his room, just over there. You can join him but he's sleeping right now so you'll have to keep your indoor voice on, OK?"

"OK. Thank you for looking after Sammy. I couldn't..." Dean curled in on himself, he chin wobbling.

Jimmy knelt down again "Hey, Dean. Keep that chin up, kiddo. You're only little"

"But, I--"

"Ah ah, you're only a kid, so is Sam. I want to see you smile, you have such bright eyes, they should shine with your pearly whites"

"You have really pretty eyes too" Dean whispered, fidgeting

"Thank you, Dean. How about I set up a second bed so you can sleep in the same room as your Brother?"

"What about Dad?"

"Dean, you know I have to--" John stopped, seeing the disheartened look reaching Dean's face, Jimmy held a more confused face mixed with concern, he raised up to his full height again, subconsciously ushering Dean into Sam's room.

"Mr Williams, I assure you Sam will get the best of care and Dean will be as comfortable as we can make him. My shift finishes in under an hour. I'll stay in the bed dorms across the hall"

"Why?" John asked

"I care about everyone who comes under my protection"

"You know you'll wear yourself out by doing that"

"Plenty of practice, Mr Williams. Speaking of, I think you should get some rest too"

"Yeah, I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Goodnight boys"

"Night Dad" Dean yawned out, sprawled himself protectively over Sam.

Jimmy watched in wonder at Dean, "You're such a good big Brother, Dean"

"Doctor Jimmy, my Brother's really warm"

"It's just his fever, Dean. We're keeping an eye on it, don't worry. He should be better by the morning. I'm sure you're the one who noticed Sam was ill"

"Yeah, it's my job to look after him" Dean yawned again, rubbing his eyes haphazardly

"Here, let me help" Jimmy carefully allowed Dean to be tucked in, placing up the railing so Dean wouldn't roll off the bed "I'll be back to check on you in a little bit, OK?"

"OK Doc"

Jimmy smiled, heading off to the small break room, Gabriel - a distant yet annoyingly lovable Brother - met him there

"You look like crap" Gabriel mentioned

"Hello to you too" Jimmy rubbed his face

"Sit" the shorter Doctor shoved a seat out "Talk to me"

"Just had a kid come in with Pneumonia, he should be alright by morning"

"You mean five minutes away?"

"Huh?"

"It's nearly dawn" Gabriel pointed towards the clock

"Oh"

"Don't you finish in like, two minutes"

"Yes, but I'm keeping an eye on the two boys"

"Two? I thought only one of them had Pneumonia"

"Yes, his older Brother is watching him like a hawk" Cas stopped, his famous head tilt making Gabriel rolled his eyes

"What, your 'sixth sense' acting up"

"Something's wrong with Sam" Jimmy scrambled back out.

He couldn't have left a second sooner, his beeper alerted him, "Oh, crap"

"Heart rate's dropping" Gabriel mentioned troubled

"Start CPR" Jimmy ordered "No, no, no, no, no" he ranted off

"Heart stopped"

"Apply adrenaline"

"Sammy?" Dean jumped up "Sam!"

"Dean I'm sorry but you're in the way" Jimmy lifted a crying Dean, standing him by the chair

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" Jimmy asked

Sam's heart finally started back up, after a few panicked moments. Dean attempted to push past Jimmy to get back to Sam

"De?" Sam's voice rasped out

"Sammy, I'm down here"

Jimmy lifted Dean back up, "Dean's right here" The Brother's latched onto each other

"Don't ever scare me like that, Sammy! Never again"

"Okay, Dean"

"Thanks, Gabriel"

"Not a problem, Cassie"

"You scared us there, little guy" Jimmy stroked Sam's hair, watching Dean's careful analysis "Mind not doing that again?"

"Sowwy, Mr Doctor"

"Doctor Novak" A nurse called over

"Yes?"

"A Mr Singer is here to see the boys"

"Sam, Dean do you know a Mr Singer? I can't let him see you unless you give consent"

"Huh?" Both boys asked

"Oh," Jimmy remember he was talking to children, not adults "do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's our Uncle" Dean replied hugging Sam

"Boys?" A gruff voice called out

"In here, Uncle Bobby" Dean loudly told his 'Uncle'.

"Good, you feeling any better Sam?"

"Uh huh. Doctor helped" 

"Thank you, Son"

"Of course" Jimmy shook Bobby's outstretched hand "It's my job"

"Thank you, what do we call you?"

"Jimmy Novak"

"Then why did that other man call you 'Cassie'?" Sam questioned

"I... it's an inside joke between us. I prefer Jimmy"

"Well thanks Doc" Bobby slapped his shoulder

"Don't worry about it, Sam, your fever has dropped to a moderate rate, I think I'll give you until mid-day before I check up on you again and then I'm sure by then you get to go home"

"Yay" Both 'Williams' boys chanted out

"Are you going to be their guardian for the next few hours? I haven't heard from their Father"

"He does that sometimes, he's a busy man so I get sent in to watch his boys"

"You sound like a surrogate Father" Jimmy mentioned

"Hey, Doctor Novak?" Dean asked

"Yes Dean?"

"How did you know Sam was hurt before I did?"

"He has this glorious Sixth Sense, Dean-o" Gabriel returned, now dressed in slightly more casual "He knows when his patients need him. Some of the other staff and patients say he's their 'Angel'"

"Well he is" Dean pouted

Bobby raised an eyebrow, Dean shied away

Jimmy laughed a little "Well I appreciate that, Dean. Sam, rest up and I'll make sure you are well before you take off"

"I can't fly, Superman can, Dean dressed up as Superman and I--"

"Sammy, stop" Dean interrupted covering his little Brother's mouth, blushing with embarrassment. 

Both Bobby and Cas laughed, "We are off duty" Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jimmy's shoulders, "Come on, get changed so we could go home"

"OK. I'll see you soon in a few hours boys, get better Sam"

Gabriel dragged Jimmy out of the room while waving farewell to two boys he was so sure he'd never see again. He'd never think that over twenty years later he'd see them again.


End file.
